El Rescate
by Thanatos2006
Summary: Se invierten los papeles? Y si son los dioses los que tienen que rescatar a sus guerreros?
1. Chapter 1

Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el fic "Manifiesto de los personajes de Saint Seiya". Todos me agradaron, y ninguno me disgusto. A las personas que escriben yaoi les respeto lo que escriben, de la misma manera que quiero que respeten mi afición por la comedia sana, bueno, a veces no tan sana jeje. Mil gracias por sus reviews.

A continuación empezaré un nuevo fic, llamado El Rescate. Tengo como proyectos pendientes continuar con el Mundial de SS, que había decidido parar pero que ahora continuaré. También retomar uno de mis clásicos, Quien quiere ser millonario y otros fics que dejé pendientes.

Poco a poco creo que estoy logrando retomar mi musa escritora, me ha costado, por eso aprecio todos los reviews que me puedan enviar. (Tengo que volver a tener a mis fans! Mwjajaja broma broma )

Todos los personajes de SS pertenecen a Toei, Kurumada, etc… yo solo soy un loquito frente a un teclado jeje.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Las guerras habían terminado, y de alguna manera los dioses estaban ahora en tregua. Athena (Saori) residía en la mansión Kido, Poseidón (Julián Solo) en su mansión también. Otros dos dioses, Odín y Hades que no tenían por llamarlo así un "cuerpo humano", residían uno en Valhala y el otro en Guiddecca, en el Meikai, lejos del "alboroto" como llama él a la Tierra.

Cierto día, a cada uno de ellos les llega una carta…

Mansión Kido

------------------

-Señorita Saori! Señorita Saori! – gritaba Kiki por toda la mansión

-Qué sucede? – sale Saori del baño con una bata color violeta, una toalla rosada en la cabeza, pantuflas en forma de Hello Kitty, y con mucha crema en la cara

-WAAA!! Enemigos! Qué le hizo a la señorita Saori?!

-uu Kiki… yo soy Saori… y te dije que estamos en confianza, no es necesario que me llames señorita Saori… - le dice a Kiki

-Bueno yo sé que hace tiempo que usted no es señorita pero igual yo tengo que mostrarle mis respetos. Pero ya que lo mencionas… es cierto que tú y …

-O///O KIKI!! Eh… me llamabas para algo, no es así?

-Si… llego esta carta…

Mansión Solo

-----------------

Alguien tenía como una hora tocando el timbre, pero nadie abría

-Zzzz – dormía Julián abrazando un peluche en forma de caballito marino y con el dedo pulgar en la boca.

DING DONG!

-Zzzz no mami no quiero ir a la escuela…

TOC TOC TOC! DIING DOOONG!!

-Zzzz es el calentamiento global yo no hice nada Zzzzz

-Abre la puerta grandísimo !!!

-Uy… mejor me levanto.

Julián se dirige a la puerta con un pijama de Bob Esponja, el cabello todo despeinado, y descalzo…

-Qué desea? – le pregunta a un señor que parecía un cartero

-Se encuentra alguien mayor en tu casa? Tus padres? El mayordomo?

-¬¬ Soy mayor y soy el dueño de esta casa…

-Oh vaya… le entrego esta carta…

Valhala

----------

Vemos al dios nórdico Odín realizando unas llamadas…

-Buenos días, agencia de viajes "El pingüino feliz"?

-Si señor, en que podemos ayudarlo?

-Quisiera saber cuanto cuesta un viaje ida y vuelta con la estadía incluida al Caribe, por favor…

-Disculpe?

-No me oyó? Me gustaría unas vacaciones y …

-Espere un momento… lo comunico con el departamento de ventas, manténgase en línea…

Se oye Rides of Valkyries por 20 minutos

-Disculpe la tardanza, habla con el departamento de ventas, en qué puedo ayudarle?

-…

-Se encuentra usted ahí?

-Si… me gustaría saber los precios para un viaje al Caribe… me gustarían unas vacaciones…

-Ah… a todos nos gustaría unas vacaciones, jeje. Por cuánto tiempo…?

-Me parece bien 2 semanas…

-Tan poco señor? Yo creo que usted se merece al menos un mes…

-Bien, cuánto cuesta un mes?

-Disculpe… no tenemos disponible para un mes…

-…

-Pero puedo anotarlo en la lista de espera. No se retire…le comunico al departamento correspondiente…

Después de una hora de música, observamos a las oficinas del "Pingüino Feliz" cubiertas de una espesa capa de hielo de 2 metros de ancho.

-Tratarme así… a mí! – reclamaba Odín – Espero que con esto aprendan…

Un guardia se acerca y le entrega una carta…

-Y esta carta??

Guiddecca

-------------

-Mwjajaja soy Hades! Rey del Inframundo! Amo de la oscuridad! Mwjajaja todos me temen! Sufran! Jajaja! Porque yo… yo… me siento solito… snif… dónde están todos?

El palacio estaba más vacío que carnicería un viernes santo en los alrededores del Vaticano…

-Déjame revisar mi email…

"Usted tiene 1 email…"

-Un email?! Nunca había recibido uno… qué dirá?

Continuará….


	2. Chapter 2

Santuario de Athena

**Santuario de Athena**

Saori-Athena leía la carta de manera alarmada, esta decía:

"Hemos secuestrado a todos sus caballeros. Y vamos a matarlos uno a uno, luego de una lenta agonía si no cumplen con nuestras condiciones. No intente nada, no se haga de la "diosa sabia", porque usted y yo sabemos que no es así. Y por favor lávese la cara, y vístase con algo más digno de su cargo. Si, la tenemos vigilada"

-No! No puede ser! – gritaba Saori

-Cálmese señorita, ya encontraremos la manera de rescatarlos…

-Me vieron con las cremas puestas! Y si me tomaron fotos?! Seré la hazmerreír de todos los santuarios!

-Ya lo es… -murmura Kiki

-Qué dijiste?

-N…nada… que debemos pensar en los caballeros. El enemigo debe ser muy fuerte si logró raptarlos a todos.

-Tienes razón Kiki, seguramente querrá que yo me sacrifique y así dominar el mundo, no lo permitiré!

Suena el teléfono

-Tenemos teléfono? – pregunta Saori

-Si – dice Kiki – que responde el teléfono – Es para usted

-Habla Athena, con quien tengo el gusto?

-Somos los secuestradores – dice una voz como metálica – No la queremos a usted ni al cochino mundo, deje de hacerse la victima.

-Ustedes! Necesito una prueba para saber si mis caballeros están vivos

-Y se hace llamar diosa?! Y no sabe si sus caballeros viven?! – le tranca el teléfono.

**Mansión Solo**

Julian lee la carta, esta dice lo siguiente:

"Hemos secuestrado a todos sus generales, marinas, esponjas y moluscos de su reino. Vamos a matar a uno por uno a menos que hagan lo que pedimos. Aunque el hecho de tener a un dios con pijamas de Bob Esponja ya debe ser una tortura para ellos. No se haga el gracioso, o le contamos a todos que se hace en los pantalones cuando duerme."

-Bastardos! Como osan a hablarle así al emperador de los mares! – toma su tridente y sale a la puerta del palacio.

Unos segundos después…

-Miren miren! Ese señor tiene pijamas de Bob Esponja! Y un tenedor gigante! – gritaba un niño

-No es un tenedor niño! Es un tridente!

-Qué es un tridente – pregunta el niño que estaba a varios metros

-Es mi arma… de Poseidón Rey de los Mares! Quieres venir y tocar mi tridente niño?

En eso va pasando la mamá del niño y escucha: Quieres venir y tocar mi tridente niño? Y lo que ve es a un hombre en pijamas y con un tenedor gigante.

-Sucio! Depravado! Como le dice eso aun niño?! – le gritaba la señora – Qué más te dijo mi vida? – le pregunta al niño

-No entendí bien… algo de poseido…poseer…

-Amenazas a mi hijo con poseerlo?! Policía! Auxilio policía!

**Continuará!**


End file.
